commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Conservative Commentaries
Conservative Commentaries is a controversial commentary series by edray1416, more commonly known as Bourg Productions. He started doing commentaries on his channel on November 27, 2016. History of the Series The series was first referenced in a discussion comment on a channel called Confederacy of Independent Commentators. The title of the series sparked outrage in the commentary community before it was first made. The first Conservative Commentary was made on psycho180 (the man that inspired edray1416 to open his first YouTube account in 2007). It was on an animation called "SuperDick." Despite the commentary being a success, edray believed the commentary was terrible. He brought back "Conservative Commentaries" on November 27, 2016, around the time when the protesters in California called for a secession following Donald Trump's election. Since that first episode, edray has been commentating on primarily controversial subjects like feminism, LGBT, the medical establishment, and biased people that have no verifiable evidence. List of Commentaries Done Episode 0 - Animation, what's that?! (psycho180) Episode 1 - Calexit = Economic Doom (Eric Kaufman) Episode 2 - All White Men Are Angry (Steve Shives) Episode 3 - Differences in relationships (The Doctors) Episode 4 - Are Vegans Intelligent? (Koi Fresco) Episode 5 - The destruction of autonomy (The Ring of Fire) Episode 6 - PewDiePie's last stand (PewDiePie) Episode 7 - Television fails kids? (Pintu's Fact) Episode 8 - Children beat Social Justice Warriors (Queer Kid Stuff) Episode 9 - Is football dead (Fox News) Episode 10 - Childhood Obesity is a Problem (Keith Burgess) Episode 11 - Cholesterol is your friend (Nathan Pritikin) Episode 12 - Fat acceptance exploits people (Kelli Jean Drinkwater) Episode 13 - Preferences matter (Riley J. Dennis) Episode 14 - Death rises in America (CBS News) Episode 15 - Atheism destroys morals (Answers in Insanity) Episode 16 - Censorship hinders common sense (Lindsay Amer) Episode 17 - Fetal lives matter (The Young Turks) Episode 18 - Common sense trumps feminism (lacigreen) Episode 19 - Let's set the record straight (Zinnia Jones) Episode 20- Allopathic medicine kills people (UW Health) Episode 21- Trump destroys health care (CNN) Episode 22- Obvious liberal is obvious (Ephrom Josine) Episode 23- My last hurrah (QuestionusEruptis) Controversies: Episode 8 of Conservative Commentaries was a commentary on Queer Kid Stuff. The controversy came about when edray showed contempt for the LGBT community and generalized the community. As a result, a voice actor named Chris Taylor did a commentary calling out edray for his actions regarding his hatred for the LGBT community. edray acknowledged that the title "Children Beat Social Justice Warriors," was inspired by SuperFunnyBros. Episode 15 of Conservative Commentaries was a commentary on Answers in Insanity in regards to whether atheist lives has a point. While some people called it a groundbreaking commentary, it was also controversial because of how edray commentated on it. edray defended religion and explained the choices that God gives people whether they are atheists or not. This commentary led to a response commentary by Ephrom Josine. Later on, Doodletones along with SkiHound and Adrimation Productions commentated on Ephrom and defended edray. Groundbreaking commentaries: Episode 7 of Conservative Commentaries was a commentary on Pintu's Fact. A rare commentary in regards to television and how it affects children. edray pointed out that depending on the content that is present in a child's presence, television can be an educational tool for children just before they start school. It was met with positive reception. Episode 11 of Conservative Commentaries was a commentary on the late Nathan Pritikin. It was a commentary that many people have said that never was made before. edray acknowledged in the beginning of the commentary Nathan Pritkin committed suicide in 1985, making this perhaps the first time anyone in the CC has commentated on a deceased individual. edray pointed out that one egg has more cholesterol than a pound of steak. He also pointed out that low cholesterol is the main cause of dementia (including Alzheimer's Disese). The end of Conservative Commentaries: edray1416 decided to end Conservative Commentaries because he felt like the series ran it's course. He said countlessly that he commentated on everything he wanted to commentate on and end the series. Some people felt that it was the right thing for edray to do considering that he didn't want to drag out the series. As of March 2017, edray has stated that he will not bring back Conservative Commentaries. Category:Commentaries Category:Commentary Lists